Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), and more particularly, to oscillator-based ADCs.
Background
One or more current sensors may be integrated on a chip to monitor current on the chip. For example, a chip may comprise a plurality of blocks (e.g., processing cores, a modem, etc.) and a separate current sensor for each block to measure the amount of current drawn by the respective block. A current sensor may generate an analog signal that is a function of the current being measured (e.g., proportional to the current being measured), and convert the analog signal into a digital current reading using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).